charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Oh My Goddess! Part 2/Plot
thumb The sisters have been transformed into Greek goddesses. Phoebe is the Goddess of Love, with long blonde hair. Paige is the Goddess of War, with a trident. Piper is the Goddess of Earth, and is very sceptical of the whole thing. Chris warns them to stay focused so their powers don't consume their humanity, as happened the last time the Elders turned people into gods. He explains that he came to their time to keep the Elders from being completely wiped out, as happened in his time. Chris is then lifted up into the air by Paige with her trident. She angrily accuses him for letting the Elders die. She suggests castrating Chris. Chris, scared, covers his groin and pleads for them to have a little control. Chris orbs off the trident and explains that having Leo release the Gods' powers was the only way to protect the surviving Elders. However, Phoebe wants to go to a bachelor auction that The Bay Mirror had been organizing, and whirls out. Paige wants to get target practice on some demons, and disappears in a burst of lightning. Chris tells Piper that her role is to keep Phoebe and Paige from getting carried away by their newly minted powers. Piper thinks Leo could have easily told her that himself, but Chris replies that Leo probably won't be coming back until they defeat the Titans. Cronus and Demitrius are after the surviving Elders. Demetrius is still upset that Cronus killed Meta, but Cronus feels they needed to hit the Elders when they least expected it. They whirl away to finish off the Elders. The auction is well underway at P3 when Phoebe arrives. Several men fall all over themselves to bid on her. thumb Paige accepts homage from several demons in a forest, in hopes of making them help her sisters fight the Titans. Piper whirls in, and chases the demons off by stirring up a minor earthquake. She and Paige whirl back to the manor, where Phoebe is being waited on by several shirtless men. Piper blows them away from Phoebe, and they scurry out. Leo "jingles" to the sisters to tell them Roland, one of the surviving Elders, is under attack. The leprechaun Finnegan tries to teleport them away with a rainbow, but Cronus incinerates him. Roland falls out of the rainbow. Just as the Titans go in on him, the sisters teleport in. Paige fires lightning at Cronus, but he deflects it with a wave of his hand. The Titans then try to blast the sisters and Roland, but the sisters raise a force field. They can't move to get Roland out. However, Piper calls for Leo, and he remotely orbs them out. The Titans realize that they're dealing with goddesses. thumb|left The sisters find themselves in an underground tunnel, a sanctuary for the surviving Elders. Leo has created this refuge with fairy magic so that the Titans cannot find them. Roland tells them that he has long sold Leo short, especially after he married Piper. However, he's very grateful that Leo has been able to save so many of his colleagues. Leo has been away from Piper for so long, however, that she is becoming upset—and an angry goddess is not a good thing. She starts a small earthquake in the cave. Phoebe lures Demetrius to the manor. Cronus finds him and is briefly angry until Demetrius tells him that he was merely stalling for time. The Titans blast Phoebe. Paige appears behind them and the Titans are revealed to be mere images, one of many "war games" run by Paige. Phoebe thinks that the sisters might have to declare themselves goddesses to defeat the Titans, but Paige would rather die than lose her humanity. Chris orbs in and refuses to bring Leo. Phoebe and Paige begin to think of how Leo constantly saves the day, and now they'll have to work without him. thumb The Titans go to the heavens. Cronus is convinced that there has to be someone still alive there. Demetrius is skeptical; he thinks that the world's magic has increased since they were entombed. He'd also rather be hunting down the sisters. Cronus, however, believes they have to track down whoever still alive in the heavens to prevent new gods from being created. He senses Leo, who is wearing an Elder's robe, but Leo hides behind a pillar and cloaks himself so the Titans can't see him. Piper is upstairs with Wyatt when Chris comes up: he's worried history is playing out as it did in his future. Piper is insistent on Leo coming down. Chris relents, orbs up and draws the attention of the Titans while Leo orbs down. Leo explains that he had been cornered by the Titans. Piper wants Leo to hold Wyatt and then have some time alone. Leo wants Piper to channel her maternal instincts into fighting the Titans. thumb|left Piper and Leo head downstairs, where Phoebe and Paige are still drawing blanks on how to defeat the Titans. Leo tells the sisters that they don't need him, that they have enough power fight the Titans. Paige realizes this means declaring themselves goddesses, but Piper remembers that Chris thinks that step too risky. Leo disagrees; he thinks that unlike the Greeks, they won't lose their humanity. He then explains that he turned Phoebe into Aphrodite because of how well she rebounded from her relationship with Cole. He turned Paige into Athena because she's always wanted to become a more powerful witch, but hasn't let the power consume her. He turned Piper into Gaia because he considers her the embodiment of everything that is good in the world. Leo thinks that if the sisters channel everything that motivates them into their powers, they can destroy the Titans once and for all. Afterwards, he is surrounded by a golden glow. The Titans have tracked Chris' orb trail to P3. Cronus senses an Elder is out in the open. The Titans whirl out to find him. Leo is playing with Wyatt when Piper walks in. Leo doesn't know what's happening to him. Piper calls for Chris, who is not happy because the Titans are after him. He says that Leo has a chance to become an Elder as a reward for saving good magic. Piper is upset; if Leo becomes an Elder, he won't be able to stay with them. Chris wants Piper to go help her sisters, but Piper wants him to tell Leo he isn't an Elder. Chris isn't willing, and Piper and blasts Chris across the room. Leo tells Piper that she just found the power she needs to destroy the Titans. thumb Shortly after, a commotion occurs downstairs; the Titans have attacked. They demand that Phoebe and Paige tell them who turned them into goddesses. Just as they gain the upper hand, an earthquake knocks the Titans off their feet. Piper whirls in. The Titans try to blast her, but it has no effect. Piper opens a giant hole in the earth, and Paige zaps the ground out from under the Titans' feet. The Titans fall into the hole, and Piper seals it up. Leo tells them it's time to give up their powers. However, a distraught Piper wordlessly whirls away. Leo removes the gods' powers from Paige and Phoebe, but Piper, upset, is raising a huge thunderstorm around San Francisco. Paige and Phoebe think Piper is up on a hill somewhere—it's a natural place for an angry goddess to watch the havoc she's wreaking. They find Piper on a hill overlooking the Golden Gate and tell her that Wyatt needs his mother. thumb|left Piper whirls "Up There"and confronts Leo. Leo is sorry for Piper but he feels he has no choice in the matter: he will become an Elder. Piper at last releases her goddess powers. Leo promises that he will never leave Wyatt's side, even if he can't give human love. The next day, Phoebe and Paige are making food for a party in Leo's memory. Phoebe raised $18,000 at the auction, and plans another date with Evan. Paige wonders about Jason, but Phoebe is only willing to give him another chance if he comes back to the States. Paige is backing off her superwitch kick. Darryl and Sheila arrive to express their condolences. Piper comes down, and is taking Leo's departure surprisingly well, worrying Phoebe and Paige. thumb Leo orbs down in front of the manor, and tells Chris that he is the Charmed Ones' new Whitelighter; he can't go back to the future, as the future is vastly different now. As Leo orbs up, Chris gestures and Leo's orb is thrown through a portal, his whereabouts unknown. Chris then heads back to the manor and telekinetically closes the door. Category:Season 5 Plots Category:Plot Sections